Undertaker v Slenderman
by nugget1999
Summary: Slenderman tells his brothers Trenderman and Splendorman about the time he fought the Undertaker. How he lived to tell the tale? You'll have to read to find out!


**Hey fwiends! I wanted to thank all of you for your continued support! Without you guys, this page is nothing! So, recently I revisited all the Sender games-as well as all the Undertaker WrestleMania matches-and one day, I thought to myself, "What if those two duked it out?" The two masters of fear-One in the ring and one in the creepypastas. So, after hours upon hours of research-I finally managed to write this. It took 3 days to study up on everything and another 2 to write this. So, I hope you guys enjoy it!**

 **Nugget**

* * *

It was a day Ole Slendy hated. A day in which he and his brothers were hanging out. Splendorman was way too childish for his own good and Trenderman…well…Slenderman had no idea what his deal was. Point is, Slenderman did not enjoy their presence. Trenderman always bugged him about the latest fashion, and Splendorman was always so happy. It disgusted Slendy. Trenderman observed the cave Slendy lived in and kept badgering Slendy about how he needs to get home improvement. Splendy was complaining about how dark and not-happy the cave was.

After hearing this BS for hundreds of years, Slendy had begun to tolerate it better. But his brothers knew just how to pull his strings.

Splendy asked, "Hey, Slendy, didn't you get beat up by that guy—you know, the guy?"

Slendy facepalmed, muttering, " _Yes_ , I know the guy, Splendorman—do not bring it up again."

Splendy whined, " _Pleeeeeease_ , Slendy?"

"I said I will _NEVER SPEAK OF IT!_ " Slenderman growled. He then groaned under his breath, "And to think, he's a half-a-century older than me."

Trenderman nudged Slenderman in the side with his elbow. "Come on, bro!" he insisted, "Tell us what happened!"

Slenderman closed his non existent eyes and grumbled. It was clear to him that they were not going to stop. Slenderman always swore they knew how to use the Slenderfolk sickness on him. He always had headaches around them. But he knew better. They just annoyed him. Reluctantly, he sighed and sat on the cave floor. His brothers sat down as well, anxious to hear the story.

"All right," Slendy sighed, "So, what had happened was this, and this alone. One night I was eating a child I had managed to capture in my woods…"

* * *

Slenderman licked his lips as he took another bite. This child was delicious—a softball player, about 13. The kid was all muscle. Slenderman's favorite. Slenderman wiped his mouth.

"Mmm," he moaned. He then frowned. "A bit bland," He said to himself. Then he remembered: The graveyard. It had some delicious roots that were fertilized by dead bodies. He needed that as a side for his meal. He picked up what was left of the child's body with a tentacle of his, and teleported there. Slendy observed the graveyard and, with haste, collected roots.

Slendy continued with his meal. A piece of bone, a femur, had gotten stuck in his teeth. For whatever reason, he despised the femur and swiftly spat the piece onto a grave. Slendy looked at the grave it landed on, and proceeded to read the tombstone, just to see who it was.

 _"Mark Callaway."_ He read, _"1965-2015. Famous for the 22-1 streak. Will be missed by Creatures of the Night and Kanenites everywhere."_ He chuckled and said, "Huh. Must have been a big deal." He took a bite of roots and continued eating.

* * *

Unbeknownst to Slendy, underneath that grave there was something going on. A man with his eyes closed, no signs of rotting at all, lied in a casket in the grave. Completely peaceful…

 _"Plink!"_

The man's eyes opened suddenly. His head turned a little, and inside his stomach a fire was raging…a fire of rage.

"Someone…" he brooded in a low voice, "…someone _spat_ on my grave!"

He examined the ceiling of the casket, ready for a six foot climb. With much strength, the man opened the doors, and dirt fell into the casket.

* * *

Slendy stopped his eating, his head perked up. He sensed someone…but who? He looked around and saw no one. He checked and double checked, but to no avail. He knew someone was with him…but he couldn't figure out who and where. He then looked back at the grave.

"No…" he whispered to himself, "It couldn't be…"

A hand sharply thrust itself thru the dirt. Then another. Then, Slendy watched in disbelief as a man dug himself out of the dirt. The man in a trench coat and a wide-brimmed hat was now on the ground, and was glaring at Slenderman. He stood up and simply stated: "Bad idea."

Slenderman gathered up his wits and smiled. "Oh, Mark…What are you going to do? Do you have any idea who I am? I am the Slenderman…no one escapes my wrath."

The man chuckled and responded in a scary deep voice, "Mark? I do not respond to that. You may call me…The Undertaker. And your final hour has come."

Slenderman laughed and replied, "Alright, 'Undertaker'—I'll humor you." Four tentacles sprouted and grew from his back, growing to six feet each. He used them as legs. Slenderman held out his arms and taunted, "Take your best shot."

Undertaker ran to Slendy's bottom left tentacle with remarkable speed and grabbed it. He then began to run towards a tree with long limbs. Slenderman realized Undertaker was strong enough to drag him with him, so Slendy let his tentacle stretch instead. Undertaker climbed up the tree, still holding Slendy's tentacle, and he tugged, throwing Slendy off balance and pulling him to Taker. Taker then performed an Old School on him, jumping off the limb and using his free arm to essentially chop Slendy on the shoulders. Slendy's tentacles shrunk and he fell over.

Undertaker punched Slendy in the stomach, then in the face. As Undertaker went for another punch, Slenderman teleported behind him. Slendy laughed, "Good try, but I am superior in every way!" Taker turned around and swung, but Slendy teleported again behind him, this time slashing him with a tendril. Undertaker just turned around slightly, and Slendy teleported behind him again. Taker turned and quickly grabbed him by the throat.

 _How?_ Thought Slendy, _How did he not feel that? A slash from my—_

Taker lifted Slendy by the throat and slammed him onto the ground. Undertaker then proceeded to pick up Slendy again, but Slendy teleported to safety again.

Slendy hid in a tree. _This man…_ he thought, _No—this…_ thing _is…quite powerful. By now him being in presence should have at least incapacitated him…and—does he feel no pain?_

 _DONG!_

"Was that a bell?" Slendy said to himself. He turned his head only to find Undertaker sitting behind him in the same tree!

"That bell tolls for you," he told him.

"I think not!" Slenderman roared. He grew a tentacle and impaled Undertaker. He then used his tentacle to slam Undertaker onto a tombstone. He let his tentacle slide out of Taker's body and jumped out of the tree. Then Slendy snapped. 16 tentacles shot out his back, and began rapidly punching Taker all over. Slendy could taste his blood on him. Eventually, Slenderman stopped and stood up, towering over the near-lifeless Undertaker.

Slenderman showed a smile of satisfaction. "I told you," he explained, "NO ONE escapes my wrath." He turned around began walking away.

* * *

Undertaker lied on the ground, badly beaten. Could death take this Soul Chaser? The Demon of Death Valley? The Deadman? How ironic. He lightly opened his eyes and saw a blurry vision of Slenderman walking away.

 _No._ He thought, _No. Not like this._ His adrenaline was pumping, he was not going to back down. He thought of the urn. After what felt like hours the urn appeared in his hand. He cracked it open, and a green fog billowed out of it. It engulfed Undertaker. He could feel his wounds healing, and his power doubling. He sighed with content and put the urn down. Undertaker sat straight up. He rose to his feet, and teleported his motorcycle to him. He smiled and teleported it near Slenderman.

* * *

Slenderman finished his meal and sat and thought about what had happened. The moon was full and hanging over the Earth.

 _How could this have happened?_ Slendy contemplated, _I beat him, sure, but…barely. How?_

His thought was interrupted by a motorcycle appearing out of the blue. Slenderman looked at it, puzzled. "What's up with this?" he wondered. He crept to the motorcycle and further examined it. He found some words engraved on the sides.

 _"Property of Undertaker."_ He read. His non-expressing face tightened in shock. Clouds began to form, and rain began to fall. A bolt of lightning struck the motorcycle, sending Slendy flying back. Slenderman looked up at the motorcycle and saw, sitting on it…The Undertaker.

The two's eyes locked. Undertaker stepped off the bike and raised his arms. Two bolts of lightning struck, one for each arm, and he pointed his arms at Slenderman, hitting him with lightning and sending him flying back. Then, Undertaker once again slowly raised his arms up. The clouds separated, the rain stopped, and the moon actually shined brighter.

Slenderman stood his ground, yelling, "You won't escape this time!" He concentrated deeply. _Burn,_ he mentally commanded. The trees around the graveyard burst into flames, and Slenderman snapped his fingers. Undertaker observed that with hand into a fist, and the Slender clones attacked.

Undertaker big booted one, causing it to disappear. Another punched him in the back. He grabbed it and swung it around, hitting multiple Slender clones and thus causing them to disappear. One wrapped a tendril around him and began to squeeze. Undertaker took out his soul chaser knife and cut off the tendril, causing the clone to disappear. He then grabbed one and hoisted him up as if for a powerbomb, and Last Rided him into two other clones.

Slenderman saw Undertaker taking out the clones and realized: It wasn't working. Frustrated, Slendy yelled, _"ENOUGH!"_ and poofed all the clones away. Undertaker spat at the ground and glared at Slenderman. Slenderman stared back, hoping he could perhaps hurt him with the stare in some way. A bell tolled behind Slendy, and he turned around to see…The Undertaker. The Undertaker ran his thumb across his neck, let his tongue hang out his mouth, and rolled his eyes to the back of his head. He then lifted up the Slenderman, turned him upside-down, and tombstone piledrived him. Slenderman was sprawled on the ground, nearly unconscious. Undertaker stood up and began to walk away.

 _Wait, what?_ Slendy thought to himself, _He's walking away! NO! I refuse defeat!_

Slenderman mustered what little strength he had left and slowly got to his feet. He screamed, "You think I'm done? Get back here!"

Undertaker stopped and turned his head. He said lowly, "I know. I'm letting you go. As a sign of _respect_."

Slenderman man cocked his head to the side, confused, and asked, "Huh? But I tried to kill you…and spit on your grave!"

Undertaker turned his entire body around to look at Slendy and said, "You…almost _did_ kill me." His brows furrowed, "But you can't kill the Deadman."

Slendy rubbed the back of his head and said awkwardly, "Yeah, I guess not."

"And as for the grave," Undertaker continued, "I'm…willing to forgive that." His hands clenched into fists and he scowled, _"BUT_ …do something like that again, and I will see to it personally that you _REST…IN…PEACE_."

Undertaker turned around and walked away, leaving Slenderman alone in the graveyard.

* * *

"And that's the end of it," Slendy concluded. His brothers exchanged glances and looked back at their little brother in awe.

"Wait a minute," Splendy exclaimed, "He let you go?"

Slendy answered in an annoyed tone, _"Yesssss,_ Splendorman. Though I wish he would've just killed me right then and there."

"Why?" Trenderman asked.

Slendy yelled, _"BECAUSE HE BEAT ME!_ The last time _anyone_ beat me was…actually, never."

Splendy giggled, "But he respects you!"

Slendy sighed and rested his back on the cave floor. He groaned, "True. I guess…I guess that will have to do."

* * *

 **One last thing...**

 **Due to the overwhelming response you guys gave _An Adventure of Love_ -nearly 9000 views and counting-I will start revising. Mainly, I will add chapters to not rush the story so much-I've received a few complaints about that.**


End file.
